Nick SDB: The Interdimensional Decimation
In the Nickelodeon Super Duper Brawl, it introduced a story mode called The Interdimensional Decimation. Being the first all true story mode in the series, it revolves around the take over of an inter galactic race known as the Dimension Decimators, which represent Nicole’s father who wants her to grow up and pack away her figurines because she’s obsessed with them. In the imaginary world, the characters must defeat them in order to reclaim their world from decimation. The play style is like a 2-D platformer where you try to survive obstacles and enemies. In this Mode, you have 5 different stock lives and if you get knocked off to far out of the screen, you’ll lose a life and lose all of them and it’s game over. Stage 1 We open in a stadium where everyone is preparing for their fighting tournament. We see Spongebob Figurine transforming into Spongebob himself. We later see Arlene Figurine transforming into herself. Getting their gears up and running, they’re ready to battle thing out Objective: Play as either Spongebob or Arlene and KO the opponent After KOing, the opponent is turned into a figurine. After being KO‘d, the character you choose touches the figurine and turns it back to the real deal. In the real world, we see Nicole playing her figurines again. This time, she’s really aged. Being 16 years old and still playing with her figurines. Her father, William, thinks she need a serious break from those. He tries to hide the fact she should give those up to prevent her spirit and feeling from being broken. He suggest maybe she should go outside and play with her little brother After a few matches, Spongebob and Arlene are finished battle it out, and just in time too. We suddenly see a giant ship up in the sky releasing purple radioactive sludge spreading like wildfire. It forms into creatures known as the Decimators. Spreading everywhere in the stadium, Spongebob and Arlene decided to team up and battle them out Objective: Play as either Spongebob or Arlene and defeat all the enemies Once they’ve taken down the Decimators here, Spongebob and Arlene need to come up with a plan to stop them from spreading. Suddenly, they see a man in a black trench coat named Willis, which represents William, putting a dimensional bomb at the stadium. We see two Buff Decimators opening the capsule holding the bomb. Spongebob tries to run towards it and defuse it. But then, someone swoops in, crashes towards Spongebob, and send him flying trillions of miles away. It was Demon Phantom, possessed by the Decimator sludge. Arlene runs over and challenges him Objective: Play as Arlene and defeat the boss, Demon Phantom Demon Phantom explodes with all the sludge disintegrating from the explosion. Flying away from the explosion, Arlene tries to land onto ground. Eventually, she looks into the sky to see Ickis with a refiguration beam. He points that at Arlene ready to fire at her. But then he turns around and sees Phantom vulnerable. He points the beam at him and shoots him, transforming him into a figurine. Ickis jumps over, picks him up, and says ”It’s for his own good. Good luck getting out of this.”. Arlene runs over and tries to follow him, but she forgot about the bomb. The timer goes off and creates a giant black hole. Though being fast and agile, she flies out into the cosmos in search of help and answers. Stage 2 At Tremorton, the news breaks down about a dimensional black hole sucking an entire stadium from far away. When Jenny Wakeman hears about this, he decides to tell everyone she’ll be leaving town in search of the source of the black hole. Everyone wished her good luck and she flies out into the sky towards the site of the black hole and sense it’s source. Objective: Play as Jenny Wakeman and reach the goal at the end Throughout Jenny’s journey to the site, she stumbles upon something on the clouds. It looked like a figurine, a Spongebob figurine. She flies down to take a look at it. Reaching over, she touched the figurine and revives Spongebob. It was then where they were being surrounded by Decimators. They put up their dukes and prepare to battle them all. Objective: Play as Spongebob or Jenny Wakeman and defeat all the enemies After defeating them all, Spongebob and Jenny team up to destroy whoever’s doing all of this. Spongebob tells Jenny he saw a ship and a man in a black trench coat who dropped a capsule holding a black hole. It was hooked up to a timer and it sucked up all of the Stadium. Every civilian gone. Spongebob thinks it even got Arlene, not knowing she escaped. Jenny decides they should head out and find the man and reverse all of what the black hole cause before it spreads even further. They get theirselves ready and heads out for the ship. Stage 3 Flying so high in the sky, Arlene is still on the search for reinforcement. But she’s stops after running into the decimators ship. She falls of and tries to grab onto it’s ledges and sneak inside. Objective: Play as Arlene and reach the goal at the end Reaching the top area, she sees a rocket being controlled by someone. She can’t see the pilot, but he looks familiar. The ship tries to hit the rocket as it flies in all sorts of directions. Not paying attention, Arlene grabbed attention from decimators as they surrounded her. He gets ready to battle it out Objective: Play as Arlene and defeat all the enemies While the ship is attacking the rocket, it managed to shoot at it directly. The rocket is about to crash land. It swoops above Arlene and the decimators. She manages to lose grip and is sent flying off the rocket. Uh-oh. That’s not good... Stage 4 We go back to the real world to see Nicole go back to her room to play with her figurines some more. Seeing her play with them again, William isn’t pleased to see her playing with those again. He thinks maybe she should do something that would take her time away from the figurines. He walks to his room to think about what to do. In the Imaginary World, we see Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and many other residence of Fairy World as they play in a race Timmy wished for. At the final lap, Timmy was holding a huge lead. This lasted up until the Decimators made it to Fairy World as they crashed Timmy into a building. Every racer stopped after Timmy’s car crash and poofs to the sight. Cosmo and Wanda try to take a look at Timmy, but he’s unconscious from the crash. The Decimators surrounded the Fairies and they tried to fight back. Cosmo and Wanda try to defend Timmy from the Decimators and battle them out. Objective: Play as Cosmo or Wanda and defeat all the enemies When Timmy woke up, he saw the fairy battling down the Decimator. Seeing this, he quickly went to Cosmo and Wanda and wished the decimators away. And poof, The decimators disappeared. But as they were celebrating, Ickis came up with the beam and pointed it at Cosmo. No one noticed him, except Wanda. When she saw Ickis fire the beam, she pushed Cosmo out of the way, saving his life. The beam hits Wanda, turning her into a figurine. Ickis jumps in and takes Wanda and then, runs for the hills to find more people to shoot. As Timmy and Cosmo try to follow him, they come across Fairy Pond, where they saw a crashed rocket. But as they went down to look, The Giant Cephalopod comes up from the water and throws a fireball directly at the rocket. KA-BOOM!!! The rocket is engulfed in even more flames. The cephalopod grabs Timmy and Cosmo and as it was about to eat Timmy, someone pops out of the rocket and slashes right through it’s tentacles, freeing Timmy and Cosmo and he later catches them. It was Jimmy Neutron. As the Octopus notices him, he throws another fireball at him, only this time, Jimmy reflect the fireball back at the octopus and it falls over. Timmy and Cosmo look at Jimmy as he turns towards them implying they should work together to take down the octopus Objective: Play as Jimmy, Timmy, or Cosmo and defeat the boss, The Giant Cephalopod After taking down the octopus, Timmy and Cosmo explain to Jimmy the dilemma, but Jimmy ignores them, saying he knows what’s going on. He suggest we look for some other way of transportation. Cosmo suggest maybe he can poof them to their location. But he can’t, cause right as he pointed out, the ship pops up and topples over the big wand. Willis comes in and drops another one of his bombs down on Fairy World. Jimmy suggest they find another way out of here. Timmy says the only way out is by the rainbow bridge connecting Fairy World and Earth. Objective: Play as Timmy, Jimmy, or Cosmo and reach the goal at the end Stage 5 The Decimators then set targets for A Scenic Desert where we see Jorgen using his Magic Wand to conjure up different strengths. But his wand eventually stops working, implying that the Big Wand was shut down. He turns towards the sky to see Fairy World being sucked into a black hole from the bomb. Jorgen is startled and worried. He then sees a ship setting targets for an architecture with their bombs. Jorgen decides to go over there and see what’s up. Objective: Play as Jorgen and reach the goal at the end Jorgen manages to get towards a cliffside where he saw a forbidden temple. He jumped down to run up towards the temple, only to be stopped by a guard. It was Kyle! He warned Jorgen to stay away from the temple. It’s forbidden and he isn’t allowed in. Jorgen challenges him, but Kyle calls in his apprentice, Ickis, who was pointing the refiguration beam at Jorgen. Ickis was about to fire the gun, up until someone jumps up and destroys the gun. It’s Zim! He teams up with Jorgen to take down Kyle and Ickis Objective: Play as Jorgen or Zim in a team battle against Kyle and Ickis Kyle and Ickis are knocked out and as Kyle wakes up, he looks towards Jorgen and Zim saying he’s impressed. No ones ever had the guts to take him down without being scared. Jorgen tells Kyle maybe he should team up with them to stop those Decimators. Kyle takes him on there and they all enter the temple. As for Ickis, he wakes up from unconsciousness and Willis comes down and asks him to send in someone to go after him. Ickis pulls out his Phantom Figurine and a few of the Decimators form around the figurine to possess it.Category:Story Mode